Valentines Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie celebrate Valentines Day. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Valentines Day

"Mrs. Stokes, you have a visitor at the office, should I send him down to your room?" Sarah Caldwell, the secretary at the school where Jackie taught at said over the loud speaker, just as Jackie was cleaning her classroom in preparation to leave for the day.

"Sure." Jackie answered puzzled, who would want to see her now, probably not a parent or a student, the students had been gone for the day for over an hour.

Just a couple minutes later Nick came into the room carrying a big bouquet of white roses.

"Happy Valentines Day." Nick said in his sexy southern drawl.

"Thank you." She said as she felt her face turning red.

"Thought I forgot, didn't you?" He said with a grin.

"No, honestly, I did, I mean, when I woke up this morning I knew it was Valentines Day, but today has been such a hectic day I forgot all about it." She admitted.

"How'd you forget, didn't you have a Valentines Day party with your students today?" He asked.

"No, remember, we had our class party on Wednesday because I had a little girl that wasn't going to be here today and I didn't want her to miss it."

"Oh, that's right." Nick said, now that Jackie mentioned that he remembered she had told him that a few nights ago.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked in a low voice.

"Ok, I just have a couple more things to straighten up and then we can go." She answered.

"Would you get out of here?" Came a voice.

Jackie spun around, her two first grade teaching partners, and friends, were standing in the doorway grinning at her.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Jackie asked her friends with a grin.

"Yep, we're guilty, arrest us Nick." One of them said with a laugh.

Nick laughed to "Normally I would, but I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide."

"What are you still doing here, get out." Sue Anderson (one of the two women) said.

"I have to clean my desk and this back table off, it's a mess."

"Go, we'll take care of it." Lisa Masters (The other woman) said.

"No, you guys are not going to clean my room for crying out loud." Jackie insisted.

"Yes we are, now get out." Sue said forcefully.

"Alright, thanks guys, I owe you one." Jackie said, knowing that Sue wouldn't give up until she agreed.

"Yes you do, you know those doubles math sheets we made so many copies of?" Sue asked.

"Yeah." Jackie replied.

"Well those need to be sorted out for the three of us." Sue said with a grin.

Jackie laughed "I'll do it tomorrow." She promised.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Sue said.

"Bye." Jackie laughed as she grabbed her purse and then she and Nick walked out of the room but they only got a couple steps down the hall

"Oh Nicky, I have to run back to my room, I forgot my phone on my desk."

Nick waited while she went to grab her phone.

"Here she comes again." Lisa said when Jackie appeared in the doorway.

"Get out." Sue said as she pointed at the door. Jackie laughed

"Relax Sue, I'm just grabbing my phone."

Jackie grabbed her phone and was about to leave again when Lisa said "Hey Jackie let me ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where can I find a guy like Nick? Does he have any brothers?"

Jackie laughed

"Well he has one, but he lives all the way in Texas."

"That's alright, I can move, I'm sure there are teaching jobs available in Texas." Lisa said with a grin.

"And he's married." Jackie added.

"Dang it." Lisa replied with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Jackie said with a smile before leaving the room.

When Jackie and Nick got home Nick made her close her eyes as they walked up the sidewalk. He opened the front door.

"Ok, open your eyes." He said after he had led her to the kitchen.

When she opened her eyes it was dark, except for lit candles on the kitchen table. Also on the table was a fancy table cloth, two empty wine glasses and two cartons of Chinese food from Jackie's favorite Chinese restaurant.

She smiled at him.

"Watch this." He said with a grin as he pulled the table cloth off without knocking anything off. A wine glass teetered but Jackie put her hand out and steadied it before it hit the floor.

"Oops." She chuckled.

"I should have practiced more." Nick mumbled.

"Practiced more?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I've been practicing all morning, apparently I should have practiced more." He said with a sheepish grin.

Jackie laughed "I think you did great."

"Thank you, now let's eat before it gets really cold." He said.

He went to the fridge and got out the bottle of wine, poured some in both glasses on the table and then sat down.

"Good?" He asked.

"Delicious" She smiled.

"After we finish eating do you want to go to a movie?"

"Sure." She said.

After dinner they went to the movie and when it was over they picked up the kids from her parent's house. When all three of the kids were in bed they lay in their own bed and snuggled together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything big for Valentines Day." Nick said.

"Are you kidding me? This was the best Valentines Day ever." She said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, honey it's not about gifts, it's about spending time together, Having the chance to reconnect with one another. Sometimes with our careers and with the kids we are so busy and as a result we forget what's really important. Material things don't matter, time that we spend together and the love we share is what are important and you've showered me with that this Valentine's Day."

**The End! Please read and review!**


End file.
